Forgive and Forget
by zin-chan-luvs-u
Summary: Lucy shows to Sabertooth why she can easily forgive people. This is what I think should happen after the Tartaros Arc. Spoilers ahead. From Chapter 388 and below.


_**Warning! (few)Spoilers Ahead!  
**_

* * *

_**Forgive and** **Forget**_

Birds were chirping, sunshine was peeping in a certain blond's room. It was surely a nice morning.

Lucy was sleeping soundlessly when she heard a loud snore beside her. She groaned, her eyes fluttering open.

Looking at her side, it was Natsu, expected.

She breathes, staring at everywhere in her room, thinking of what will happen. She wonders, is Aquarius fine especially when she broke Aquarius' key? Lucy thinks so, since Aquarius was the one who told Lucy to break her own key.

She decided to do her morning habit; "Natsu! What are doing in my bed?!"

"Shush, Luce. I'm sleeping." Natsu grumbled.

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead as she mumbled some incoherent words.

"Huh? What was that, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy Kick!"

"Ouch, Luce! Ow! Alright! Alright! I get it!"

* * *

Lucy was walking to her guild, balancing herself with the sidelines.

"Lucy-chan! Please be careful!"

Lucy stopped her movement and waved at the men in the boat.

"I will! Thank you! Have a nice day!" she said smiling before continuing to her tracks. However, a certain voice beat her to it.

"Lucy" a voice whispered.

Lucy looked back and found no one. She just shrugged before heading to the guild, happily.

At the time she got to her destination, she opened the guild doors.

"Good morning, minna-san!" she shouted, happily.

"Good morning, Lucy."

"Hey, Luce!"

"Good morning, Lu-chan!"

"Hey, bunny girl."

"Morning Lucy-san!"

"Hi, Lucy-nee!"

"Good morning, Lucy-sama!"

"Cosplayer queen."

"Blondie."

Other greetings we heard as Lucy grinned at them.

Lucy headed to her usual bar seat.

"Hi, Mira." Lucy says, smiling.

"Morning, Lucy. Strawberry milkshake?" Mira asks.

Lucy giggled. "You know me all too well, Mira."

Mira smiled at her sister-like guildmate before getting Lucy's drink.

"Lucy" the voice whispered once again. Lucy shuddered.

"Luce!" Natsu says, putting his arm over her.

Lucy just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can I get a kiss?" he asked, still grinning.

The guild quieted down after they heard his question. Mira squealed.

Lucy flushed red as she pushed her partner to Gray.

"What the hell, Lucy?! Why did you throw Flamebrain at me?!" he asked, annoyed.

"The idiot's getting on my nerves." she answered.

"What?! Me, idiot?! You're the idiot here Lucy!" Natsu says.

Erza glared at Natsu, "Nonsense! She's Team Natsu's brains!" she exclaims.

"Wanna fight Lamebrain?!" Lucy shouted, making her guildmates' ears pop.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted, his flames appearing on his fist. "You're gonna lose, Luce! Hey, I even rhymed it! One of the sign that I will win!" Natsu shouted, happily.

Everyone facepalmed at his stupidity.

Lucy ran towards him. She 'Lucy-kick'ed him on his chest.

Natsu crashed to Gray. Fight. Crash, Elfman. Fight. Strawberry cake, larger fight. Fight. Fight. Brawl fight.

Soon, everybody but Levy, Lisanna, Laxus and Master was fighting.

Lucy managed to crawl out of the fight. She wants fresh air. She needed fresh air.

At the time she successfully managed to crawl out of the guild, she took a heavy exhale.

"Oi Blondie, bad breath!" a voice says, smirking.

"Sting-kun has the best breath! Hai! But Lucy-san, don't listen to him! Your breath smells like strawberries!" an exceed say.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Lucy looked back and grinned at them.

They were Sting, Lector, Frosch, Rogue and Minerva.

She, then, remembered that Minerva was back at Sabertooth.

The Sabertooth members were shocked at her greeting. Wasn't she supposed to be scared at them? Why did she not run away?

Minerva smirked. "Alright, Sting. I won the bet. Give me 10,000J." she said.

"Psst, Blondie. Run away and I'll give you 5,000J." Sting says.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head. "No thanks. I just ran away from the fight I caused." she says

Rogue raised his eyebrow at her. He thought she was the type who wouldn't run away from a fight. Plus, every fight they had was to fight for nakama. Knowing her, she would rather die for her nakama.

Lucy giggled and pointed at her guild, still brawling.

The Sabertooth members glanced at the direction she was pointing, with Sting hoping that she would run away while they were distracted.

"Look, Rogue-kun! Naked man! Dancing guild! People fighting!" Frosch says pointing at the Fairy Tail guild.

Rogue did not waste time and covered Frosch eyes.

"So... What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked, smiling and gaining their attention back to her.

Sting cursed at her appearance and glared at Minerva. He gave her 10,000J.

Lucy guessed, a little while ago, that there was a bet held between Minerva and Sting. If she ran away, Sting wins. If she did not, Minerva wins.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you..." Sting muttered.

"Frosch is sorry too!" Frosch says, with tears forming on his eyes.

"If Sting-kun is sorry, I am too!" Lector says.

"Lucy, I'm sorry too..." Rogue says.

"Especially me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for humiliating you in front of several people. I'm sorry for looking down on you, torturing you and calling you all trash. The truth is, I admired you from afar." Minerva says, looking down.

Lucy smiled softly at them. "It's fine, really. I forgive and forget people. Trust me when I say this, it happened to me twice. First was Gajeel." she says.

The name 'Gajeel' made Rogue look at her with eyes wide and shocked impression.

"Well, look at us. Like family. You should keep the past behind you and think of what might come." Lucy says.

The Sabertooth mages were shocked. How could she forgive them so easily?

She really is a strong mage. She might not be the strongest out there, but they knew she was strong in her own way.

"How could you forgive us so easily after everything we've done to you?" Minerva asked.

"Everyone has reasons for what they have done. I know yours, Minerva. I saw it in your eyes. Erza told me too. I knew you had a rough past. I heard you were doing it for your guild too." Lucy says. "Almost everyone had a rough past, I know. I know that you guys changed too."

Minerva smiled at her.

"Thank you." she says.

"Plus, with the idiot Master you have, how could you not?" Lucy asks, giggling.

Rogue chuckled, "Right, with the idiot Master we have... Why should we not change?" he says.

"Oi!" Sting says.

"Frosch thinks so too!" Frosch says, looking at them while smiling and raising his paw.

"Sting-kun is the best! But not the smartest! Hai!" Lector says.

"Lector, you traitor!" Sting shouted.

"Didn't Sting-kun told me not to lie?" Lector asks, innocently.

Lucy and Minerva burst into a laughter. Rogue tried not to laugh but failed miserably.

"Traitors!" Sting shouted.

"Where's Luce?" somebody in the guild shouted, making them stop their brawl.

Lucy cursed, which was not very usual of her.

"Luce!" Natsu says with Erza, Gray and Happy.

"Stay away from them!" Natsu says, scowling their rivals. His fist was covered with flames.

Lucy sighs as Aquarius' vase appeared on her arms and threw a large amount at Natsu. Large enough to make him fall to the river beside him.

They watched in disbelief when Lucy threw Natsu to the river.

"Did you...?" Gray asked.

"Don't even ask." Lucy says, looking at Natsu.

Natsu jumped up the river and pouted like a kid.

"Luce! I told you not to do that, again! You almost drowned me, again!" he says, pouting.

It's official, Lucy has done that to Natsu before, not only once.

Natsu's body dried immediately.

Erza smiled at Minerva, who slightly smiled.

"Natsu-san!" Sting says, grinning.

Natsu looked at him and grinned.

"Hey, Sting!" Natsu says, patting Sting on the back.

These kind gesture shocked the Rogue, Sting, Minerva and Gray.

Lucy and Erza smiled.

"H-How?" Sting asked.

"Forgive and Forget" Nastu says, doing his infamous grin.

"Told you" Lucy says, smiling.

"We forgive and forget no matter how large grudge we hold. That is one of Fairy Tail's pride." Erza says.

"Forgive and Forget..." Minerva muttered with a smile on her face.


End file.
